


Alternate Universe Bookshelf

by Falrisesi



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falrisesi/pseuds/Falrisesi
Summary: A AU drabble collection with variation in length, characters and seriousness.





	Alternate Universe Bookshelf

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Manchurian Agent Jace  
> Rating: T  
> Relationships: n/a

Tezzeret smirked at Vess, so confident in her victory. Her heel threatened to stab him through the neck but the two both knew she wanted info, she wouldn’t kill him, not yet. 

He looked over at Beleren, who had backed farther away than when he last checked. His illusions guarded Liliana from any more of Tezzeret’s tricks. Beleren’s face was painted passive but Tezzeret could almost smell the fearful rage behind the mask. 

Vess was talking above him, her words were coated with snark trying to cut deep. Deep enough to reveal the information that he knew Vess was craving but, he paid her words no mind and spoke a single ancient word. 

He saw Beleren freeze for a split second, eye widened in shock before he relaxed again, eyes now alight with a dark blue glow.

Perfect.

Vess yelped when she felt the claws of two now very solid illusions dig into her arms and then she screamed and fell away from Tezzeret. He got up slowly and watched Vess claw at her head, her arms now gushing with blood, collapsing on the ground limp in the grips of two obedient illusions. 

Tezzeret brushed himself off, stretching his weak limbs, reveling in Vess’ screams.


End file.
